Don't let me fall (I know you'll catch me)
by soso226
Summary: Lena obsessing over being in Supergirl's arms. She can't keep it to herself anymore. She knows Kara is Supergirl. She has to let her know. Let her know how safe she makes her feel. Let her know how much she loves her. (set the night before Kara gets fired and after she stops the ship)


**A/N: hey guys!  
**

 **after this week's episode, I could NOT not write this lol**

 **it's totally unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own**

 **it's basically Lena obsessing over Kara's strong arms**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl.**

* * *

Lena can't believe it. In just the span of a few months, she's come face to face with death _five_ times, _five_. She's a Luthor after all, she should be used to death following her. But she's not, not really, and she's starting to think she never will be.

When Lena was thrown off that balcony, her first thought was that she'd never get to redeem her name. She'd never get to prove to everyone just how _good_ she wants to be, how much she's _striving_ for justice. Because, in spite of what Kara is always telling her, she knows people are still thinking she's like a ticking bomb, ready to explode at any given moment and wreak havoc around National City.

Then Kara – Supergirl – had flown in and caught her in her arms, and she'd barely felt any pain when she had landed in her strong arms. Because Kara's arms were so _strong_ , and Lena has been obsessing over them ever since she's felt them around her body, protecting her.

She can't stop thinking about it, the feelings, the scent, the wind whirling around, running through Supergirl's blonde hair. Lena often feels like she's floating when she's talking to Kara, but in that case, she had _literally_ been floating, _flying_ even.

 _Lena feeling Kara's strong muscles, her arms protecting her, and it's the first time in a while she's felt this safe, and she can't believe she feels safe when she's_ _ **flying**_ _because God she_ _ **hates**_ _flying so much but with Kara, it actually feels good, so good, to be in her arms._

And now Kara is here (well technically, Supergirl is here). After saving the aliens that night, she offers to take Lena for a flying session across the city, and Lena tries, she really tries, to hide the dread she feels inside but Kara, oh sweet Kara, of course she catches it.

"Unless you're scared."

Lena laughs, she laughs so hard, so… freely. Because Supergirl is standing right in front of her, teasing her about her fear of flying, and Lena finds the whole situation so ridiculous.

"Well Supergirl, feeling very sassy tonight, arent' we?"

Kara smiles back at her, in a Kara way, not in a Supergirl way, and Lena swears her heart is trying to jump out of her chest.

Ever so softly, Kara takes a step forward, her face barely inches apart from Lena's. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after..."

Kara drops her gaze and Lena raises an eyebrow. "This wouldn't be the first time someone's trying to kill me, you know."

Kara's eyes shoot up to meet her green ones, and Lena's breath catches in her throat.

"I know. It's the fifth since the day we met."

Lena is surprised at the confession. She didn't think Kara kept tabs on that, but well, she is a reporter after all, Lena guesses it's part of the job to know just how many times one of the most powerful woman in National City has almost died.

(It's not.)

Kara puts her Supergirl face back on and smiles wryly at her. "So? What do you say? Wanna go for a ride with me?"

Lena genuinely smiles. How could she say no?

/

Lena hates to admit that she's had one of the best times of her life but well… it's the truth.

Flying with Kara is such an incredible experience. Seeing the alien's genuine smile and hearing her laughter, so pure, so warm, so rich, so… _carefree_. Lena loves it. Kara seems really happy when she's flying. She seems… _her_ , not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers either. Just her, Kara, and Lena falls a bit more.

They're now sitting on the top of the L-Corp building, on the quiet and empty rooftop, feet dangling in the air, and Lena still doesn't understand how she's not afraid. How the Kryptonian makes her feel so safe and relaxed all the time (well, not all the time. She's often a mess when she talks to Kara, but she thinks she hides it pretty well).

"See? I'm okay," Lena says, nudging Supergirl's shoulder playfully. "You don't have to keep babysitting me. I'm sure you have superhero stuff to do."

Kara feigns to be offended. "I'm not babysitting you! I'm spending time with my friend."

Lena's face softens and her lips tug upwards to form a genuine smile. "I'm really grateful that you decided to check up on me."

(As she will later find out, Kara's offer to fly across the city wasn't entirely innocent. The Kryptonian really enjoyed having Lena in her arms. Lena isn't about to complain about that either.)

Lena thinks back to Kara's arms around her, to the way her own hands had found their way around the alien's neck so easily. She can't shake the feeling inside of her, telling her Kara's hold on her body had been tighter than necessary, that the superhero had been genuinely afraid to lose her. Lena wants to convince herself that she had been afraid to lose her _friend_ , but something in the reporter's gaze lately makes her question that.

What if Kara feels the same way she does?

Lena really doesn't want to ruin their friendship, not when Kara is the only _real_ friend she's ever had. But she can't keep it to herself anymore. She _has_ to let her know. Let her know how _safe_ she makes her feel. Let her know how much she _loves_ her.

"I've never felt this safe you know."

She's barely realized she's said it, but too late, Lena is diving, and if she's being completely honest, she doesn't mind drowning.

Kara tilts her head to the side and gives her a puzzled look, so Lena explains, "When I was in your arms, flying hundreds of meters above the ground, it was the first time in my life I felt this safe."

Kara's eyes flashes with something akin to hurt, and suddenly Lena remembers. Kara still thinks Lena doesn't know she's Supergirl (honestly who wouldn't have figured it out at this point? Lena is a goddamn genius, of course she knows ever since they met). Kara thinks Lena is in love with Supergirl. But that's not who Lena fell in love with. Lena fell in love with Kara, just Kara, no matter what her last name is, Danvers, or her real family name from Krypton (which Lena is still very curious about).

"Kara…" Lena whispers as she reaches out to brush her fingers against the other woman's cheek.

Kara's eyes flash with realization, and she doesn't even try to pretend. Lena knows, and it is not an issue. The Kryptonian relaxes, leans in Lena's touch and closes her eyes, keeping Lena from drowning in her favorite shade of blue.

Lena leans in, resting her forehead against Kara's, and closes her eyes too, forgetting the world around them even though they're dangerously close to falling from the rooftop of her own building. She doesn't care. Kara would catch her anyway (and she'd get to be wrapped in her strong arms again).

They stay like that for hours maybe, or mere minutes, neither of them know, they don't care. Their little bubble of happiness if far too precious for them to let go. Up until Lena feels brave enough and decides their worlds should collide, pressing her lips against Kara's soft ones.

Kara's lips taste like raspberry. Lena loves it, and she's never felt so grateful to be already sitting down, or she'd have collapsed at the sweet taste.

Kara is quick to pull away, and Lena unconsciously chases after her lips, not nearly done with the woman next to her.

Lena's breathing is frantic, and she smiles as she sees Kara is in the same state, even though she's an alien with superstrength, barely flinching when she has to carry an entire bus, but apparently breathless after kissing Lena.

Kara is quicker to gather her thoughts though, and she softly offers, voice barely above a whisper, "How about I take you home?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Lena doesn't want to leave Kara, and she really wants the answer to be a positive one. She's hopeful when she sees Kara's broad smile.

"Only if you want me to."

Lena grins and leans in for another kiss, feeling Kara's strong arms wrap around her once again, and she thinks she could get used to flying with her favorite alien.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed! reviews give me life, literally  
**

 **you can find me on Tumblr at commanderofcandles and on Twitter at schtroumpfie_31**


End file.
